<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I FORGIVE U by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021705">I FORGIVE U</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth'>Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Satellites [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Autistic Fun Ghoul (Danger Days), Autistic Jet Star (Danger Days), Faith forgiveness and friendship uwu, Gen, Hard of Hearing Fun Ghoul (Danger Days), Nonbinary Fun Ghoul (Danger Days), Nonbinary Jet Star (Danger Days), uhhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:08:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jet Star is one step closer to unlocking Fun Ghoul’s tragic backstory.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fun Ghoul &amp; Jet Star (Danger Days)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Satellites [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I FORGIVE U</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one isn’t so happy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fun Ghoul’s been acting... <i>off</i> all day, finally storming out of the diner in the middle of dinner, cup of precious water sloshing to the floor. The rest of the Fabulous Killjoys exchange looks, but eventually return to their meals. </p>
<p>As the sun begins to set, Jet Star decides Ghoul’s been missing long enough, and heads off to find them. He takes a bike out through the desert when he can’t find them around the diner, and eventually ends up out by the mailbox. Ghoul’s lying on their back in the sand, humming quietly as Jet Star parks the bike and walks over, waving his arms in Ghoul’s field of vision to get their attention without startling them. They acknowledge him with a halfhearted wave, letting their arm drop back into the sand as Jet Star settles down beside them. He doesn’t speak, waiting for Ghoul to make the first move, and eventually they do, voice choked with tears.<br/>
“Do you think we have to?”<br/>
“What?” They gesture to the mailbox, lettering standing out even at night, lit only by the far-off blare of satellites.<br/>
“I FORGIVE U.” They spit out the words, pausing their signing to slash quotation marks through the air. “D’you think we have to forgive people? Just ‘cause they’re d- with the Witch now?”<br/>
“I don’t understand.” Ghoul huffs, and their normally monotone voice is laced with frustration— a deliberate choice.<br/>
“If some people did bad things. And then they died, do you have to forgive them?” Oh.<br/>
“Ghoul, it’s just writing on the box, you’re not obligated to forgive anyone.” Ghoul punches the sand, sounding close to tears.<br/>
“No! I mean- am I a bad person if I don’t want to forgive them? I’m angry, I’m still angry, but it feels <i> wrong</i>, it’s bad, and, and—!” They break off with a scream of frustration, hugging their knees to their chest. Jet Star reaches out, hesitates, and withdraws. He wants to tread carefully.<br/>
“Fun Ghoul, is this- is this about your old crew?” They nod, hunching deeper into their arms.<br/>
“Miss them.” And Jet Star is in way over his head.<br/>
“Damn, Fun Ghoul. I don’t know much about your old crew, but I, uh, from what I’ve heard of them, they weren’t so great. You don’t have to forgive them. You don’t have to miss them.” Ghoul’s head snaps up, and Jet Star sees blood dripping from their chewed-up lips.<br/>
“But I do! And I know they weren’t perfect, but...” they draw back into themself, hair falling forward over their face. “It’s two years.” Jet Star frowns; Ghoul hadn’t been with the Venom Brothers for much longer than he had.<br/>
“Two years since what, Ghoul?”<br/>
“Since I met them. Stayed with them a few months. I thought they’d be like family. ‘Nd then they left me ‘cause I couldn’t pull my own weight.”<br/>
“What do you mean? I thought they were dead.” Ghoul laughs, wipes blood from the  corner of their mouth, swiping at their eyes to rid them of tears. They only succeed in painting their face in their own blood, dark and macabre in the dim light.<br/>
“They are. Got ghosted a few weeks after that. Didn’t realize until after, though. I would’ve been too fucked-up then to know, if anyone’d’ve told me.” They’re still for a while. “Too useless to die with them. ‘S kinda funny, hm? They left me to die and they’re the ones who died. I should’ve died.” They’re giggling now, breathlessly, tears streaming down their face. “Biggest fuck-up of my life saved me, an’ I don’t deserve any of it.” Jet Star is frozen, watching in silence as Fun Ghoul rises, and stumbles around to the mailbox, pulling back a shaky fist and swinging, hitting the mailbox right on the word ‘forgive’. It doesn’t budge, and Ghoul gasps in pain, sobbing more than laughing now. They fall back to the ground slowly, and Jet Star still can’t move.<br/>
“I miss them, Jet, I miss them. Why?” Jet Star shakes his head wordlessly as Fun Ghoul cries.</p>
<p>Eventually, Ghoul is silent and motionless, and the sky begins to lighten. Jet Star rises, offering a hand to Fun Ghoul, who takes it silently, eyes vacant. He leads them back to the bike and gets on behind Ghoul, not trusting they’d be able to hold on behind him by themself, and kicks the bike into motion, heading back to the diner. Ghoul flinches each time the bike hits a stone in the road or curves too sharply, but doesn’t say a thing, and stares emptily ahead the whole way home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ve got a sequel for this written up— I’ll post it soon<br/>Leave a comment below, and find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>